Olimpiade Fairy Tail
by natsuki DDS
Summary: Fairy Tail sedang mengadakan Olimpiade bagi para anggota guildnya dengan hadiah yang cukup besar para anggota guild mengikutinya termasuk Lucy dan kawan-kawan apa yang akan terjadi? saksikanlah... Warning: GaJe, Typos and many more.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Terimakasih karena sudah membaca! Tolong berikan kritik sekaligus saran, terima kasih!**

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail dan segala karakter yang berkaitan punya Hiro Mashima bukan punyaku.**

**[Masukan garis di sini]**

Prologue

Hari ini,adalah hari yang sangat cerah dan memang sangatlah cerah bagi Fairy Tail. memang tidak gaduh, maksudku tidak begitu ramai hanya suasana biasa yang terjadi di Fairy Tail menyelimuti mereka.

"FLAME BRAIN!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berteriak.

Pemuda itu mengenakan celana berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna putih yang terbuka dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam didalam, dan sepasang sepatu.

"Apa? dasar Ice-Freak!"

Dan beranjaklah seorang pemuda berambut pink seperti bunga sakura, dari kursinya yang memang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya bersantai bersama kucing kesayangannya dan juga partnernya. Pemuda itu hanya memakai rompi terbuka dengan ujung sisi yang berwarna keemasan, celana putih, sepasang sandal dan _scarf _putih bergaris-garis yang berada disekitar lehernya.

"Kau ngajak berantem hah?!" Ujar si pemuda berambut merah muda sambil menatap mata pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hoo, Kau sendiri?" Sang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati pemuda yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan, juga menatap pemuda lain itu. sampai-sampai muncul percikan listrik di antara mereka.

Seorang celestial mage berambut pirang berkata "N-Natsu, Gray jangan bertengkar…" dengan sedikit sweat-drop.

"Sudahlah Lucy sebentar lagi juga ada yang datang." Ujar seekor Kucing berwarna biru.

Gajeel yang melihat keadaan itu memiliki senyum kecil di wajahnya sambil membayangkan Erza yang lagi-lagi menghajar Natsu dan Gray sampai babak belur.

"Natsu… Gray…" Ucap seorang ahli-pedang yang sekarang berada tepat di belakang Natsu dan Gray dengan _killing intent _yang memuncak.

"Eto?"

Natsu dan Gray berpaling ke arah sang ahli peadang dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan… pukulan ke wajah mereka. Semua anggota guild ber—sweat drop atas tingkah laku mereka dan beberapa dari mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang pasti ada yang datang." Happy berseru, lalu dia mulai menghampiri salah satu Exceed yang berada didalam guild. "Charla mau ikan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Charla adalah seekor Exceed berwarna putih yang memakai _dress _berwarna pink, dan juga sekarang sedang memperhatikan salah satu dragon slayer Sky berambut biru.

"Ini tontonan menarik." Gajeel berkomentar sementara dia sedang memperhatikan Gray dan Natsu berlari menjauhi Mage berbaju besi yang sedang membawa sebilah pedang di tangannya.

"AMPUN!"

"ERZA AMPUNI AKU!"

"Mereka benar-benar…" Ujar Lucy yang sekarang sudah sweat-drop tingkat dewa akibat tingkah laku anggota Team Natsu kecuali dirinya sedang duduk di bar guild.

"Harap perhatian semua!" Sebuah suara berbunyi nyaring menghentikan rutinitas para guild mage tak terkecuali para mage yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa Master?"

"Baca baik-baik apa yang sudah kutempel di Request Board." Ujar sang Guild Master.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan melakukan persis apa yang Master mereka katakan.

Kertas itu bertuliskan _"Perhatian para anggota guild Fairy Tail! Besok akan diadakan Olimpiade guild bagi para partisipan segera mendaftar ke para admin." _

**Connecting…**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**Complete.**

"Ehhh?!"

"M-Master Makarov kau serius?!" Tanya salah seorang anggota guild.

"Ya, Dan aku harap kalian bersungguh-sungguh karena hadiahnya sangat besar!" Jawab Makarov.

'Wah! Aku bisa membeli banyak Cheesecake bila hadiahnya uang!' Pikir Erza yang entah kapan sudah me Requip kan pedangnya. 'Atau mungkin…' Wajahnya memerah dan pikirannya teralihkan karena entah sebabnya yang sudah sangat tidak jelas.

"Ayolah Gramps! Cepat Mulai lombanya!" Teriak Natsu yang membuat para anggota guild makin sweat-drop.

"Sabar Natsu, kita akan memulainya besok dengan cabang yang telah ditentukan." Ujar Makarov yang membuat para anggota guild bernafas lega kecuali Natsu.

"Ayolah aku sudah semangat nih!" Lagi-Lagi Natsu kembali berteriak.

"Hey Flame Brain! Kau bisa sabar tidak?!" Teriak Gray.

"Apa katamu Ice-Freak?!" Tanya Natsu yang mungkin sekarang sudah tinggal beberapa inci jauh dari Gray.

"Aku bilang, KAU BISA SABAR TIDAK?!" Jawab Gray yang dikepalanya sudah terlihat urat-urat kemarahannya.

"Baiklah, Ayo maju!" Teriak Natsu yang sudah lari kearah Gray dengan tangan yang sudah dikepal.

"Ayo!" Teriak Gray yang juga berlari ke arah Natsu.

*BONK*

Natsu dan Gray sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai guild dengan tonjolan besar di kepala mereka akibat pukulan Erza yang mematikan.

"Benar-Benar…" Ujar Levy yang sudah face-palm.

**Ke-esokan Harinya…**

**Guild Fairy Tail**

Pagi hari ini kita melihat para anggota guild Fairy Tail yang sedang bersiap-siap melaksanakan lomba.

"Aku Sudah tidak sabar!"

"Gray-Sama!" Teriak Juvia degan hati di matanya tertuju pada Gray.

"Baiklah semua! Akan diumumkan cabang olahraga yang akan dilakukan silahkan kalian melihat apa yang sudah dituliskan Mira!" Ujar Makarov yang sedang berdiri di tengah aula guild.

"Ini dia daftar cabang olahraganya!" Seru Mira.

**Daftar Cabang Olahraga**

**-Lomba Merangkak 15M**

**-Lomba Berenang 25M**

**-Lomba Lari 400M**

**-Test B.A.K.A**

**-Test L.O.V.E**

**-Lomba Menangkap Ikan 5 Baskom**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Grand Final**

Setelah membaca teliti satu per-satu mata para anggota guild terbuka lebar sampai-sampai menembus langit.

"UAPAAAA?!"

"Serius?!"

"Master ini bukan bercandakan?!"

**To Be Continued…**

**OK fic yg begitu GaJe ini memang GaJe ok sekarang untuk kontestan. Bagi yang ingin karakter FT muncul di lomba silahkan kasih di review masing-masing dan juga special untuk Test L.O.V.E bisa vote pairing yg muncul jadi silahkan masukkan direview dan Test B.A.K.A juga di review sekian. Mohon RnR! **


	2. First Day

**Yo Minna! Bertemu lagi ya? Baiklah tak usah berbasa-basi lagi mari kita ke chapter pertama dari OFT! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail dan segala karakter yang berkaitan punya Hiro Mashima bukan punyaku.**

**[Garis]**

Chapter 1: First Day

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para anggota guild Fairy Tail berkumpul ria untuk melaksanakan ibadah haji#plakk… eh salah, maaf hari ini para anggota guild Fairy Tail berkumpul untuk melaksanakan Lomba yang diadakan oleh sang Master mereka yakni Makarov si tua-banyak-pikiran.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kita harus melaksanakan hal-hal itu?" Tanya Jet entah pada siapa.

"Betul, dan setiap lomba akan dilaksanakan satu persatu hari." Jawab Makarov yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan grins anehnya.

"Eh? Jii-chan apa semua orang harus mengikutinya?" Sebuah suara lembut bertanya dan suara itu tak lain adalah Romeo anak dari sang pemabuk Macao.

"Tidak, namun bila tidak mengikuti harus melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak dibayar ." Lagi-lagi sang pria tua menjawab.

"Jii-Jii! Cepat mulai aku sudah tidak sabar!" Teriak Natsu yang sekarang sedang asyik-asyiknya memakan hidangan api.

"Baiklah… Perlombaan ini secara resmi dibuka!"

Siang Hari…

Di Rumah Lucy

"Hah…" Hela gadis berambut pirang. "Itu sungguh menyegarkan." Kata Lucy yang saat ini hanya tertutup oleh kain handuk.

Setelah beberapa langkah di rumahnya Lucy berhenti sesaat dan matanya yang berwarna caramel itu terbuka lebar setelah melihat sesosok pria ber—rambut salmon.

"Hai Luce." Ujar Pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lucy dengan grins khasnya.

"NATSUUUUUU!"

Teriakan Lucy sangatlah dahsyat sampai sampai bisa menembus langit sekalipun, gemaannya sungguh dahsyat bahkan orang-orang pun akan panik.

Di Tempat Erza

Seorang wanita ber-rambut _scarlet_ sedang menghirup aroma sedap dari kue yang ada di piring yang berada diatas meja kayu berwarna coklat mengkilap itu.

"Sedapnya…" Gumamnya sambil menatapi sajian yang berada didepannya itu.

"Aku Makan!"

Saat Cheesecake yang baru saja dicuil satu garpu itu, dan sesaat sebelum cuilan itu memasuki mulut Erza sebuah goncangan dahsyat menggoyangkan tubuh Erza dan piring yang sedang dipegangnya sampai-sampai garpu yang ada cuilan kue itu jatuh beserta piring yang sekarang sudah pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil membuat kue itu jatuh ke tanah hingga tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Setelah goncangan—nya mereda Erza memerhatikan kue yang sekarang berada di tanah itu.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Kembali ke Rumah Lucy

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Teriak Lucy.

"Ak—" Omongan Natsu terpotong setelah Lucy menendangnya dengan Lucy Kick. "Ow!"

Natsu terpental keluar jendela dengan tubuh yang berputar-putar beserta Happy mengikuti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk sebelum aku izinkan!" Seru Lucy.

"Maafkan aku Luce!"

"Hmmph, Tunggu disitu sampai aku memakai baju." Perintah Lucy dan Natsu menurut.

'Luce benar-benar lebih menakutkan dibanding Erza.' Batin Natsu.

"Aye!" Seru Happy yang tampaknya tahu apa isi pikiran Natsu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Nah… Apa tadi yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengikuti Lomba yang diadakan Master!" Jawab Natsu dengan semangatnya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, Ayo!"

Sebelum Lucy bisa menjawab Natsu langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah Lucy menuju arah Fairy Tail tak memerhatikan senyum kecil yang ada di wajah Lucy.

Di Guild Fairy Tail

"Jii-Jii! Kami ingin mengikuti Lomba-nya!" Seru Natsu yang sudah berada dihadapan Makarov bersama dengan Lucy.

"Oh, Okelah kalau begitu." Ujar Makarov dengan muka aneh di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Gray muncul di hadapan sang Master dan langsung bertekuk lutut (eh… bukan.) maksudnya Gray ada didepannya.

"Kalau Flame-Brain ikut aku juga," Gray berhenti tiba-tiba. "Master daftarkan aku!"

"Eh? Natsu-nii ikut?" Tanya Romeo entah pada siapa. "Aku juga!"

'Romeo-san ikut? Bagaimana jika aku ikut?' Batin Wendy sang Sky Dragon Slayer berambut biru.

"Hei Wendy bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" Tanya Charla. "Kan 'Romeo-kun' mu itu juga ikut."

"A-A-A-" Wendy tak bisa berkata-kata serta mukanya memerah mungkin semerah rambut Erza.

"Wah! Lucy-chan kau ikut?" Tanya Levy pada Lucy.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Lucy yang sepertinya sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Tidak Seru rasanya kalau hanya kau yang ikut kalau begitu aku juga harus!" Ujar Levy.

"Master Kami-"

"Stop! Aku sudah tahu maksud kalian." Ujar Makarov yang sudah sweat-drop akibat permintaan berturut-turut.

"Eh? Tahu? Itu bukannya nama makanan?" Ujar Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"BAKA NATSU!" Teriak Lucy.

"Kau ini Baka atau Idiot?" Kata Gajeel sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan begitulah bagaimana para mage di Fairy Tail bisa mengikuti Lomba tersebut itu semua karena Natsu dan Lucy yang entah sepertinya perfect couple di mata para readers setia ini dan juga menurut sang author demikian yakni NaLu.

"OK! dengan begini setiap member Fairy Tail harus mengikuti Lomba atau Olimpiade Fairy Tail!" Ujar Makarov yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hebat!" Seru Natsu yang sekarang sedang berlarian mengitari guild.

"Hey! Tunggu Kau!" Teriak Gray.

"Aye!" Seru Happy.

Lucy ber—sweat drop sambil berkata "Mulai lagi…"

"Awas Kalian!" Teriak Erza yang sekarang membawa sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"Hua! Tolong!"

"Tolong Kami!"

Semua anggota guild tertawa melihat kejadian itu sampai sampai Gajeel tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Wendy masih blushing berat akibat perkataan Charla dan Romeo sedang menyemangati Natsu agar tidak ditangkap oleh Erza. Dan juga Cana beserta Macao, Wakaba dan yang lainnya sedang mengadakan lomba minum.

Esok Harinya…

Di Kota Magnolia

"Waa! Banyak sekali!"

"Sugoi Ne?"

"SUGOI!"

"Aku benar-benar semangat!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang kebingungan.

'Kenapa aku harus? Padahal lomba yang pertama pasti merangkak dan…' Lucy berpaling sejenak untuk menatap Natsu. 'Si Baka itu! Kenapa sih dia harus menarikku? Walaupun aku senang bukan berarti kalau aku harus ikut serta juga!' batin Lucy.

Gray yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap pemandangan sekitarnya sampai lupa kalau ini di depan banyak orang.

"Gray, bajumu!" Seru Cana.

"APA?! BAJUKU!" Teriak Gray dan dia langsung pergi mencari bajunya yang telah lama hilang.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Underwear Prince!" Natsu asyiksekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai orang mengiranya Sakit Jiwa.

"Siap-siap semua! Lomba akan segera dimulai!" Teriak Makarov.

Para anggota guild bersiap-siap pada posisi mereka bahkan Gray yang sedari tadi mencari-cari bajunya sedah kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

"Ok, aku akan menjadi wasitnya! Hari ini adalah hari Lomba merangkak!" Seru sang author. "Siap… Sedia… Mulai!"

Semua orang mulai merangkak satu per-satu bahkan Wendy yang sedari kemarin mengikuti lomba itu dan juga ikut merangkak.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Haduh… Capek…" Keluh Lucy yang hanya baru melewati 3M merangkak.

"Sama Lucy aku juga capek…" Keluh Happy.

"Kalian jangan hanya diam nanti aku duluan!" Seru Lily.

"Tapi capek…" Keluh Happy.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu lemah…" Ujar Charla yang berada di depan.

"Charla?!" Teriak Happy. "OK aku akan berusaha!"

Dan begitulah Happy langsung merangkak dengan cepat meninggalkan Lucy di belakang.

"Haduh… Lucy-san kau masih dibelakang?" Tanya Wendy yang juga berada di belakang Lucy.

"Eh? Iya Wendy." Jawab Lucy lirih tak ingin menghawatirkan temannya.

"Aku Juga lelah…"

"Ayo Kita merangkak bersama." Ajak Lucy.

Ke Natsu

"Ayo, Ayo!" Teriak Natsu yang sudah merangkak melewati 7M lebih.

"Tunggu Kau Flame-Brain!" Teriak Gray yang hanya beberapa CM jauh dari Natsu.

"AKu Tak akan kalah, dan awas kalian berdua!" Seru Erza.

"Cih…" Gajeel yang berada jauh dibelakang tak terima dan langsung merangkak dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Gray-Sama!" Seru Juvia yang hanya sedikit jauh di belakang.

"Gawat! Ada Juvia!" Seru Gray. "Kabur!"

Setelah Beberapa M merangkak…

"Sedikit lagi…" Gumam sang author.

Setelah melihat kawanan sapi#plakk… salah maksudnya mage sang author buru-buru lambai-lambai ke arah Makarov duduk dan tempat Mavis bersantai.

"Mereka hamper sampai!" sahut sang author kepada para guild Master.

"Ayo!" Seru Natsu.

"Aku menang!" Ujar Gray.

"Dan… Finish!" Seru sang author.

"Pemenangnya adalah…"

Para mage berdegup kencang ingin mengetahui siapa yang menang.

"Erza!"

"Yes!" Teriak Erza sambil menarikan tarian kemenangan.

"OK! Itulah untuk hari pertama semua, selamat tinggal!" Ujar Makarov.

"Eh? Tunggu!"

"Matte!"

**Dan demikianlah! Nah ayo semua vote biar tahu siapa yang menang di Test L.O.V.E! Dan Test B.A.K.A! Nah waktunya membalas review!**

**Reply:**

**karinalu: Iya emang kok! Pastilah NaLu! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu! Ini udah update kok thanks for the review!**

**RyuuKazekawa: Sebenernya udah dibikin lama tapi ga jadi" ya udah deh tenanglah pasti ada itu semua! Tenang ini udah update! Thanks for the review!**

**Audrey Naylon: Makasih! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu dan Nalu! Ini udah update, thanks for the review!**

**Moka Aoi: Makasih! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu dan Kawan" dan juga NaLu dan kawan" thanks for the review!**


	3. Second Day

AN: Aduh... ngomongnya gimana ya... Author gk bisa ngakses ffn beberapa bulan belakangan gomennasai - bila telat update maklum kurkul 2013 membunuh perlahan T-T Disclaimers: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima With deep apologize natsukidds presents...  
>Olimpiade Fairy Tail Chapter 2 -OFT-<br>Hari Kedua...  
>"Ehm sebenernya ini castnya lagi cuti jadi yang ada di guild saat ini adalah Makarov seorang diri, sekian terimakasih..." Jelas sang Author.<br>*BUMP*  
>Sebuah batu beton membara terlempar ke arah author, untung-untungan ceritanya author mengambil 3 langkah ke belakang ala anggota Paskibra, dan batu itu pun menimpuk Makarov yang malang.<br>"Batu Beton Naga Api!" Teriak bocah berambut sakura.  
>"Bocah gak tau sopan santun! Main lempar batu beton ke arah guild!" Dengan marahnya Makarov mengunjungi anak muda tersebut...<br>"Batu Beton Naga Besi!" Dan satu beton batu pun terlempar kembali, kali ini batu beton berlapis baja muncul dan author kembali melakukan gerakan ala anak Paskibra, dan Makarov kembali menjadi korban.  
>"Gak kenaaa~" sang Author berkicau.<br>"Jangan Lempar Batu!" Teriak kakeke-kakek yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan benjolan karena batu beton.  
>"Gomen, Ojii-san tadi kita main lempar batu, salah sasaran jadi ke guild." Kata Natsu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.<br>"Hmmn... Baiklah tapi lain kali main lempar sihir saja jangan beton ya."  
>"Baaikk."Balas Natsu.<br>"Oi, Merah mana batunya?" Tanya Gajeel yang baru saja masuk.  
>"Disita pak guru." Ujar si merah sambil menunjuk kakek-kakek pendek itu.<br>-OFT-  
>Sekali lagi ada yang melesat kedalam guild, kali ini adalah Es khas stripper gratisan guild. Dan malangnya si Merah yang kali ini tertimpuk es batu tersebut.<br>"Oi, Underwear Prince! Ngajak berantem hah?!" Teriak si Merah.  
>"Apa maumu Otak Api?!" "Ngajak berantem?!"<br>"Ayok!"  
>"Ayok!"<br>"Ikutan!" Teriak Gajeel, sekalian ikut-ikut menghajar duo es-api tersebut.  
>2 Jam Kemudian...<br>"Jadi begitu? Cerita yang menarik!" Ucap wanita berbaju zirah.  
>"Tentu saja Erza, cerita ini menarik buatmu karena ada hal-hal pedang di dalamnya." Ucap wanita berambut pirang yang berada di sebelah Erza.<br>"Sepertinya bukan cuma itu." Ucap wanita berambut biru.  
>"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gray, yang jelas berada jauh di belakang para gadis dan sudah babak-belur.<br>"Gak tau." Jawab rivalnya yang juga sudah babak belur.  
>"Kalian dihajar." Ujar Gajeel yang nampaknya baik-baik saja.<br>"Hah?" "By Erza." Seringai lelaki yang berambut panjang itu pun berkembang.  
>"Hmmm..." Duo es-api pun segera berpikir tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi...<br>-Flashback-  
>1 Jam 35 Menit Sebelumnya...<br>Erza segera datang ke TKP melihat kedatangan Erza dan rombongan, Author langsung kabur entah kemana dan Levy... yang sekiranya melihat Gajeel terlibat dalam kejadian sehari-hari di Fairy Tail dengan segera menuju TKP sebelum Erza dan langsung menarik Gajeel keluar dari pertengkaran tersebut.  
>"Natsu, Gray." Ujar Erza.<br>"H-H-Ha'i!" Dengan sigap Natsu dan Gray langsung berpura-pura menjadi BFF.  
>"Ku Eksekusi kalian."<br>-OFT-

Satu ucapan dan nyawa Natsu dan Gray pun di ujung tanduk dalam seketika sementara anggota guild yang lain hanya ber-sweatdrop sambil menonton di pojokan.  
>-End of Flashback-<br>"Yak, semua karena eventnya akan segera dimulai segera bersiap!" Ujar Mirajane yang berperan sebagai Panitia.  
>"Ha'i!"<br>Semua anggota guild akhirnya pergi menuju tempat yang ditentukan untuk event hari kedua, yakni Berenang 25M. Dan tempat itu adalah... Fairy Tail's Indoor Pool lengkap dengan semua perabot setelah renovasi untuk yang pertama untuk masa Guild Master ke-6 Makarov.  
>Kolam renangnya cukup megah sekisar 25M x 35M dan dengan simbol yang khas tampak pada ubin kolam renang tersebut yaitu tanda guild Fairy Tail. Di sebelahnya berjejer beberapa stand makanan dan tempat khusus untuk kursi santai.<br>"Hahaha, rasanya aku sudah berapi-api!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang cukup familiar.  
>"Dan akan padam begitu kau memasukinya." Ucap lelaki yang rambutnya berantakan itu.<br>"Kita buktikan saja!" Teriak si merah.  
>"Heh, Aku juga tak akan kalah." Kata seorang Ice Mage yang tak ingin ketinggalan.<br>"Mulai lagi... Hah..." Kali ini Lucy yang berkata, dengan baju renang miliknya yang sudah terpakai.  
>"Ano... Apa ini pantas?" Tanya seorang Sky Dragon Slayer. "Rasanya baju renang ini tidak begitu bagus untukku..." Wendy mengenakan sebuah Two-Piece Swimsuit yang berwarna putih dan dihiasi dengan bunga, alasan Wendy berkata "Tidak Pantas" adalah karena tampangnya yang begitu Pettan sehingga baju renang itu terlihat longgar sedikit.<br>"Justru kau cocok mengenakannya Wendy! Itu terlihat sangat bagus!" Puji Lucy. "Siapa tau Romeo-kun akan jatuh hati!" "E-Eh?!" Perempuan yang lebih muda terkejut sambil rona merah di pipi nampak padanya. "A-a-apa hubungannya?"  
>"Kau tahu... aku rasa dia suka padamu~" Kata Lucy dengan senang hati.<br>"A-ano aku tidak tahu tentang ini..." "Tenanglah Wendy, kau tidak perlu gugup."  
>-OFT-<br>"Bu-bukan itu..." Sela Wendy. "Sepertinya Natsu-san semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan Lucy-san."  
>"Um... a-aku memang sudah dekat dengannya dari pertama aku memasuki guild, jadi bukan seperti itu..." Lucy berpaling agar rona merah pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Wendy.<br>"Souka, aku terlalu banyak berpikir." Ujar Wendy.  
>"Lucy, Wendy perlombaan akan segera dimulai kusarankan agar kalian bergegas." Dan dengan secepatnya Erza pergi dari tempat kejadian.<br>"Baiklah, ayo Wendy." "Ha'i."  
>Dan semua peserta lomba pun berkumpul pada satu tempat, dengan Urutannya dimulai dari pemenang lomba sebelumnya. Dan di pinggiran terlihat Juvia yang sedang mengagumi keindahan tubuh Gray seorang, dan mimpinya pun terus berlanjut. "Siap," Semua peserta mulai bersiap dari aba-aba sang author. "Sedia, Mulai!"<br>Peluit berbunyi tanda dimulainya lomba berenang 25M dan Natsu melesat lebih dulu diikuti oleh Gray dan beberapa lainnya yang mengejar.  
>"Jangan senang dulu kau!" Teriak Gray yang masih mengejar.<br>"Hehe, kejar kalau kau bisa Stripper!" Natsu dengan bangga melesat lebih jauh meninggalkan Gray dan Gajeel yang masih menyusul.  
>"Berusahalah Elfman!" Di sisi penonton Lisanna menyemangati Elfman yang masih tertinggal di belakang.<br>"Baiklah, adik!" Dengan seketika Elfman berhasil maju melewati 3 orang yang ada di belakangnya.  
>4M Kemudian...<br>"Happy aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." Keluh Lucy.  
>"Kuatkan dirimu Lucy, aku juga kedinginan." Ucap Happy.<br>"Rasanya aku bisa tenggelam Happy..."  
>"Berusahalah Lucy..."<br>"Hah, aku tidak kuat, bawa aku ke tepian Happy..." Semakin lama Lucy semakin lelah dan akhirnya Happy pun harus membawanya ke tepian.  
>"Baiklah," Happy segera melompat dari atas air, dan menggunakan sayapnya setelah itu ia mengangkut Lucy yang setengah sadar.<br>-OFT-  
>10M kemudian...<br>Happy hampir sampai menuju tepian hanya 11M tersisa sementara tepat didepannya terlihat Natsu dan kawan-kawan yang masih berlomba-lomba mendapatkan posisi pertama.  
>"Sedikit lagi." Gumam si kucing biru.<br>"Hmph, nampaknya kalian belum bisa mengalahkanku." "Beraninya kau, Titania."  
>"Heh, siapa bilang begitu Erza?!" Nampaknya Erza, Gajeel, dan Natsu dalam persaingan yang cukup ketat sementara Gray masih menyusul. Dan tepat di salah satu stand makanan terlihat Makarov, Laxus, Freed, dan Bickslow yang sedang menikmati paket spesial mereka.<br>9M kemudian...  
>"Oryaaah!" Sinkronasi teriakan terdengar dari ketiga orang yang bersaing ketat.<br>Setelah beberapa saat sebelum mereka mencapai garis finish, sebuah suara air terpercik seperti ada yang masuk kedalamnya terdengar.  
>"Agh!" Gajeel yang melihat sosok yang tenggelam langsung berusaha menyelamatkannya. Setelah 2M dia akhirnya sampai kepada sosok itu dan Gajeel berhasil menyelamatkannya, akhirnya dia terlihat sebagai Levy yang malangnya tercebur dalam kolam sementara masih mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya.<br>"Dasar Kecil... kau ingin membuatku sibuk lagi?" Ujar Gajeel dengan sedikit nada marah, walau peduli terhadap Levy.  
>"Dan pemenangnya adalah Natsu!" "Hahahaha rasakan itu!"<br>"Yak sampai bertemu di event selanjutnya!" Dan dengan begitu sang Author bersama dengan Panitia langsung meninggalkan TKP sementara tepat di belakang mereka semua nampak Gajeel yang hampir melakukan tindakan gawat darurat sampai Levy sadar.  
>Bersambung...<br>Sekali lagi maaf banget ya... gk tau mau ngomong apa pokoknya maaf ini kompensasinya meskipun dikit... RnR ya -3-) 


End file.
